


An End to Thought

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knows when Daniel needs a moment of peace and how to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End to Thought

The curved skin is red; pure stinging, singing scarlet, vivid and hot. It'll fade beautifully, too, the receding blood sinking slowly, leaving the heated skin to cool.

He loves doing that to him. Loves watching the matching flush rise on Daniel's face as his ass burns and his cock hardens and he waits for the final stroke.

The one that takes it all away.

It's crowded in Daniel's head, dense overlapping scribbles of fragments of thought layered over past guilt, present stress.

Jack's hand hits and Daniel jerks as the pain washes over him, eyes finally blank.

Won't last long.


End file.
